Sacudida
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: "Incluso el cimiento más sólido puede ser sacudido". Un capítulo complementario de 'DESPERTADA', aunque se puede leer perfectamente sin haber leído 'Despertada'. ONE-SHOT


**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_15 de Noviembre de 2012…_

—No está aquí —Lanie le comunicó a Castle con frialdad en cuanto éste entró por la puerta de la morgue, sin siquiera molestarse en alzar la vista del informe que tenía en las manos para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Sabes dónde está? No contesta al teléfono y estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco —preguntó Castle, siendo incapaz de ocultar lo muy preocupado que realmente estaba. Había estado buscando a Beckett durante casi una hora. Se suponía que habían quedado en la comisaría a las seis y de ahí iban a ir juntos al cine. Pero cuando Castle llegó a la 12, Kate no estaba en su mesa y Ryan le informó que la detective se había marchado una hora antes y no había mencionado adónde iba.

Lanie dejó el portapapeles sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable y, con un exagerado suspiro y a regañadientes, levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Algo en su postura le dijo a Castle que la forense sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a compartir con él.

Lanie le miró con ojos fríos y amenazantes.

—Ha estado aquí pero ya se ha ido.

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—¡No lo sé! Dímelo tú —soltó ella bruscamente, poniendo ambos puños sobre sus caderas y dando un par de pasos hacia él.

—Está bien... ¡¿Qué es lo que he hecho?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —exigió Castle, levantando la voz y lanzando los brazos al aire en señal de frustración.

—Puede que Kate no use su arma contra ti pero _yo_ enviaré a los chicos para que se ocupen de ti, Richard Castle —la forense le amenazó, clavándole un fuerte dedo en el pecho.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —masculló él, irritado. Antes de que Lanie le pudiera gritar algo más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta del loft lo encontró oscuro y silencioso. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde estaba Kate?! Dejó las llaves sobre el mueble junto a la entrada, encendió las luces y se encaminó hacia su oficina. No había avanzado dos pasos cuando se detuvo en seco. Kate estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala de estar, sus piernas encogidas sobre el asiento, los brazos rodeando sus pantorrillas y la cara escondía en sus rodillas.

—Kate —exhaló y corrió hasta ella, dejándose caer al suelo junto al sillón—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, su voz temblando ligeramente con nerviosismo.

El largo y ondulado cabello de la detective caía por encima de su hombro y le ocultaba el lateral del rostro.

—¿Se ha acabado? —la voz de Kate sonó ronca y gastada, como si hubiera estado llorando.

* * *

_3 días antes…_

Habían estado viviendo juntos exactamente una semana; sólo ocho días desde que Beckett le había propuesto a Castle para irse a vivir con él.

La noche anterior, Kate había desempeñado el papel de anfitriona en su nueva casa por primera vez. Habían invitado a la familia y amigos a una cena informal para celebrar que se había mudado con Castle. Todos habían venido; su padre, Martha, Alexis, y Lanie y los chicos.

Cuando el despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente, Beckett se sentía demasiado perezosa como para abrir los ojos así que buscó a tientas hasta que encontró el botón de repetición del aparato. Estaba tan cómoda y caliente en los brazos de Castle… Se volvió de lado y hundió la cara en su pecho desnudo, respirando profundamente el olor que desprendía su piel. Sus labios adquirieron voluntad propia y empezaron a dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo del cuello y mandíbula del escritor hasta que se encontraron con su boca. Entonces y sólo entonces Beckett abrió los ojos y miró el pacífico rostro dormido de Rick. Le dio una docena de rápidos y pequeños besos a su boca y luego movió sus labios hasta su oído, rozando su nariz sobre el asomo de barba matutina en su mejilla.

—Buenos días —susurró ella con suavidad.

Castle soltó un suspiro, seguido de un profundo ronquido que retumbó dentro de su pecho, pero no se movió. De modo que Kate le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y luego lo soltó. Él siguió sin inmutarse; sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y su cara relajada. Ni siquiera le temblaron los párpados. El siguiente paso de Kate fue recostarse sobre el pecho de Castle y presionar su boca nuevamente sobre la de él, pero esta vez lo hizo en un lento y perezoso beso, deslizando la punta de su lengua sobre los labios inmóviles del escritor, separándolos ligeramente. Y su provocación finalmente despertó el efecto que quería en Castle. Kate lo sintió mover los brazos y poner las manos a cada lado de su cintura, y sonrió cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse con los suyos propios, la pasión aumentando lentamente la velocidad y fuerza del beso. Castle la subió encima suyo y envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de su espalda, presionándola hacia abajo contra él. Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza, sus pulgares masajeándole la sien a Castle en lentos círculos. Un gemido resonó en el fondo de la garganta de Kate cuando le sintió cobrar vida debajo suyo.

—Mmm... —murmuró Castle contra sus labios—. Me encanta mi nuevo despertador...

Beckett se incorporó ligeramente hacia arriba, recostándose sobre sus codos y jadeando por la falta de aire, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola... —susurró Castle y sonrió maliciosamente mientras sus ágiles dedos se colaban debajo de su camiseta y le acariciaban la piel de la espalda.

Kate le pasó las manos por la cabeza, observando como los largos mechones de suave y sedoso pelo se deslizaban entre sus dedos.

—Alguien necesita un corte de pelo —insinuó ella, levantando una ceja.

—Mmm, no sé... Estaba pensando en dejármelo largo —Beckett arqueó las cejas en una expresión burlona—. Qué, ¿no crees que me quedaría sexy?

—Creo que si te dejas el pelo largo acabarías por establecer de forma definitiva que la mujer en esta relación eres tú y que la que lleva los pantalones soy yo.

—Oh-ho... —rió él—. Detective, debo corregirte en esos dos puntos. Primero, ahora mismo no llevas pantalones —Castle remarcó su argumento deslizando ambas manos sobre la fina tela de sus braguitas cubriendo sus nalgas—, Y segundo, tú concédeme diez minutos y te recordaré exactamente quién es el hombre y quién la mujer.

El teléfono de la detective eligió ese preciso instante para empezar a vibrar, interrumpiendo su momento íntimo, y Kate dejó caer su frente sobre la mejilla de Castle y emitió un gruñido que expresaba cierta frustración.

—Me parece que ahora no podrá ser —masculló ella—, pero te tomo la palabra —se deslizó de encima de Castle y se arrastró sobre la barriga por el colchón. Castle la siguió, reptando encima de ella y recostando su pecho sobre su espalda, mientras ella alargaba el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y se llevaba el móvil al oído—. Beckett.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder concentrarse en lo que Esposito le estaba diciendo por teléfono y, al mismo tiempo, por mantener la voz y respiración regulares mientras el hombre que tenía encima le apartaba la melena de la espalda y empezaba a torturarle la piel de la nuca con sus dulces labios, sus dedos acariciándole cada centímetro de piel que pudieron encontrar.

—Sí… vale. Nos vemos allí —Beckett colgó, cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en la almohada—. Tenemos un caso —murmuró contra la funda del cojín.

Castle se incorporó, la giró hacia él, presionándole la espalda contra el colchón, y se sentó encima de ella, sobre sus piernas. Luego se agachó y metió la cabeza debajo de su camiseta —la tela de algodón ensanchada y desgastada de tanto usarla— y empezó a besarle el estómago.

—Castle, ¿me has oído? —la voz de la detective tembló levemente con una risa silenciosa cuando la respiración de Castle le hizo cosquillas en un punto especialmente susceptible—. Ha caído un cuerpo.

El escritor simplemente soltó un murmuro desde debajo de su camiseta de dormir y siguió moviendo sus labios sobre su vientre. Beckett agarró la tela azul, tiró de ella hacia arriba, pasándola por encima de la cabeza de Castle, y le fulminó con una mirada. Éste la miró con ojos inocentes pero divertidos y con la boca todavía pegada al centímetro de piel debajo de su ombligo.

—Está bien —se rió él, derrotado, sabiendo que no iba a salirse con la suya y conseguir lo que quería de ella. Se alzó sobre sus rodillas, aplastó sus labios a los de Kate por un segundo y luego, riéndose, le echó una carrera hasta la ducha.

* * *

—¿Qué tenemos, caballeros?

—Hombre, cuarenta y nueve años. Y una mujer, de ochenta —Esposito informó.

—¿Dos víctimas? —Beckett preguntó.

—Madre e hijo —intervino Ryan—. Parece un caso de homicidio-suicidio.

—El hijo mata a la madre y luego se quita la vida —ella asintió para sí.

—En realidad… —Ryan hizo una mueca—, creemos que ha sido al revés.

—¿Qué? —Beckett miró de un detective al otro.

—La _madre_ —continuó Esposito—, mató al hijo y luego se suicidó.

—Vaya —murmuró Kate por lo bajo.

—Sí —coincidieron los chicos al unísono.

—¿Has oído eso Castle? Es un —la detective se volvió pero Rick no estaba ahí. Lo buscó a su alrededor y lo encontró todavía de pie junto al coche, a unos diez metros de distancia. Estaba apoyado contra el lateral del vehículo y movía rápidamente ambos pulgares sobre la pantalla de su Smartphone—. ¡Eh! —Kate lo llamó y Castle levantó la cabeza—. ¿No vienes? —gritó ella, haciéndole una señal con el brazo. Él asintió, deslizó el móvil en su bolsillo y trotó hasta ella.

* * *

Entraron en el apartamento de dos dormitorios y encontraron al médico forense Perlmutter en la sala de estar, inclinado sobre uno de los cuerpos.

—Detective Beckett —el hombre le dio la bienvenida. La mirada del forense se desplazó a su izquierda y añadió—, Y _compañía_.

—¿No hemos dejado ya atrás toda la evasiva, Sidney? —comentó Castle. El forense le dirigió una mirada fría, por lo que Castle agregó—, Aparentemente no… Aun así, es siempre un placer verte a _ti_ Perlmutter.

El médico abrió la boca para replicar pero Kate habló primero.

—Buenos días, Dr. Perlmutter —dijo, tratando de volver a captar la atención del médico forense. Siempre era la misma historia con estos dos. Había sido un divertido entretenimiento durante los últimos cuatro años pero ya empezaba a hacerse cansino.

—No lo son para este tipo —se mofó Perlmutter, señalando al fallecido—. Doble disparo en la cabeza —indicó los dos agujeros de bala en el cráneo de la víctima, y luego giró el cuerpo sobre un lado—. Y tres puñaladas en la espalda.

—¿Causa de la muerte? —Beckett preguntó, aunque era bastante evidente. El móvil de Castle pitó y éste se excusó, apartándose unos metros de ellos. Kate volvió su atención al forense pero sus ojos se desviaban cada pocos segundos hacia Castle, quien estaba medio sonriendo mientras respondía un mensaje.

—Parece que fue apuñalado en la cocina —Perlmutter señaló un rastro de sangre en el suelo procedente de una puerta abierta—, se tambaleó por el salón e intentó llegar hasta el teléfono antes de ser disparado.

—¿Qué hay de la otra… esto… víctima? —preguntó la detective, sin saber muy bien cómo calificar el cuerpo de una anciana que muy probablemente había asesinado a su hijo antes de quitarse su propia vida.

Perlmutter se puso en pie y se adentró en el pasillo. Kate arriesgó a echar un rápido vistazo hacia Castle antes de seguir al forense a la habitación del fondo. Castle la vio que miraba en su dirección por lo que guardó el teléfono y se apresuró a seguirles.

* * *

Cuando aprendieron todo lo que pudieron de la escena del crimen, Beckett envió a los chicos a peinar el edificio y el vecindario mientras los técnicos terminaban su trabajo en el apartamento, y ella y Castle se encaminaron de vuelta hasta el coche. Kate estaba a punto de bajarse de la acera para dirigirse al lado del conductor cuando Castle la agarró de la muñeca y la volvió hacia él.

—Beckett, esto…, antes recibí un mensaje. Tengo una reunión con mi editora en Black Pawn —Castle le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora —sonó más bien como una pregunta.

—Vale. Te dejo allí de camino a la comisaría —le ofreció ella.

—No, no es necesario. Cogeré un taxi —Castle miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso urgente y profundo que la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás cuando la soltó. Luego Castle cruzó la calle y paró un taxi. Beckett frunció el ceño mientras observaba como se alejaba el vehículo, fijándose en que iba en la dirección opuesta a las oficinas principales de Black Pawn.

* * *

_La mañana del jueves 15 de noviembre…_

Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana. Kate se encontraba sentada a su mesa rellenando el papeleo de su último caso. Las primeras conjeturas de que se trataba de un homicidio-suicidio terminaron por estallarles en la cara a ella y a su equipo. Resultó ser que había sido un velo que encubría un crimen mayor. Un giro inesperado en la investigación reveló que el fallecido había estado fingiendo ser —durante el último año— el hijo de la anciana, el cual había sido dado en adopción cuando era un bebé, muchos años atrás. La verdad era que el hombre pertenecía a una banda de especialistas en localizar ancianos solitarios que habían dado en adopción a sus bebés en su juventud. Los miembros de la banda pretendían ser las hijas e hijos perdidos de los ancianos y acababan por quitarles todo su dinero y posesiones. Nadie lo había descubierto antes porque los ancianos solían morir de viejos y sus testamentos, los cuales nombraban a los timadores como los herederos, eran totalmente legales.

Por supuesto, Castle no se había enterado de nada porque se había quedado en casa los últimos tres días, trabajando en su libro. Pero esa mañana, sentado en su silla junto al escritorio de Kate, la boca le colgaba abierta mientras leía el informe del caso. Una exclamación aguda de sorpresa escapaba de sus labios cada pocos minutos.

De repente el móvil del escritor empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y comprobó la identidad de la llamada.

—He de contestar —se excusó él—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se levantó y salió de la zona abierta de trabajo. El teléfono de la mesa de la detective también sonó y ésta alargó el brazo y se llevó el auricular al oído.

—Beckett… Sí… —Kate pivotó disimuladamente el asiento de su silla y observó a Castle caminando delante de las escaleras, fijándose en que el hombre lucía una sonrisa en el rostro. Beckett volvió a concentrarse en su llamada y cogió un bloc de notas para escribir la dirección que le estaban dando.

Cuando colgó, sus ojos se volvieron a posar brevemente en Castle. No fue su intención, pero claramente le leyó los labios cuando Rick dijo en voz baja 'De acuerdo, estaré allí enseguida'. El escritor finalizó la llamada y entró en el baño de hombres. Kate se puso en pie y se volvió hacia los chicos.

—¡Señores! —las cabezas de Espo y Ryan se alzaron—. ¡Tenemos uno nuevo! —les informó.

Los detectives asintieron y cogieron sus chaquetas. Cuando pasaron por su lado de camino al ascensor, ella les entregó la dirección de la escena del crimen y les murmuró un 'Nos vemos allí'. Kate se puso el abrigo, cogió la chaqueta de Castle y se acercó al baño de hombres, abriendo la puerta un palmo.

—¡Castle! ¡Date prisa, que nos vamos! —llamó Beckett y caminó hasta el ascensor. Castle enseguida salió de los baños y corrió hasta su lado. Kate le echó un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa petulante se extendió sobre sus labios.

—¿Cariño? —se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído—. Tienes el pajarito abierto.

—Ups —dijo Castle, nervioso.

Beckett se rió por lo bajo mientras Castle se subía rápidamente la cremallera del pantalón. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se subieron a él.

—¿Beckett? —dijo Castle, vacilante, cuando estuvieron solos en la cabina.

—¿Mmm?

—No puedo venir —Kate arqueó una ceja de forma inquisitiva—. Esa era Gina al teléfono antes —Castle explicó con un tono de disculpa y haciendo una mueca—. Black Pawn está presionando. Quieren adelantar el lanzamiento del nuevo libro, así que…

—¡Oh! Esto… Sí, claro. Está bien… —Beckett se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de ocultar su decepción. Ese era el cuarto día que Castle la abandonaba en el trabajo—. Pero, ¿todavía sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

Las puertas se abrieron al vestíbulo de la comisaría.

—Sí, sí… Vendré a recogerte a las 6, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro...

Castle la besó en la mejilla antes de bajarse del ascensor y adelantarse a ella, dirigiéndose a la salida.

* * *

_Esa tarde…_

Ese había sido un caso de bobos, tan rápido y fácil de cerrar que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Eran poco frecuentes pero ocasionalmente se daban. La asesina había sido encontrada en la escena del crimen, de pie junto a la víctima y sosteniendo el arma homicida. Fue cuestión de determinar y verificar la causa de la muerte, obtener una confesión y listo. El único punto negativo del día fue que mientras Kate interrogaba a la detenida, ésta vomitó por encima de la mesa y salpicó sobre Kate. La detective se limpió rápidamente y se cambió —poniéndose la camisa de repuesto que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio—, pero, aunque el olor había desaparecido, no se sentía muy cómoda. Prefería salir pronto del trabajo y marcharse a casa para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir al cine con Castle.

Al llegar al vestíbulo del edificio de casa, las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, de modo que Kate se decidió por las escaleras en vez de esperar. Cuando llegó a la planta del loft, una risa de mujer llegó a sus oídos y Kate se detuvo en seco. Apretó la espalda contra la pared y escuchó.

—¡Oh, Rick! ¡Para ya! —la voz de la mujer exclamó con una risita. No era una voz que Kate conociera. La detective estaba familiarizada con las voces de Gina y de Paula, y esta desconocida no era ninguna de las dos—. ¡Me vas a estropear el maquillaje!- Kate oyó que Castle reía también—. Entonces… Acerca de tu mujer detective… —la voz femenina continuó y los ojos de Beckett se abrieron de par en par. ¡Estaban hablando de ella!

—Sí, debería irme ya o sospechará —comentó Castle.

—¿Todavía no se ha enterado? —la mujer insinuó.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió él, satisfecho.

—Perfecto.

—¿Puedes venir mañana? —preguntó Castle.

—¡Desde luego! Llámame tan pronto como ella se vaya a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? —Kate oyó a Castle murmurar en asentimiento—. Bueno… dame un beso —la voz femenina prácticamente ronroneó.

El corazón de Kate se disparó en el interior de su pecho, latiendo dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo alrededor de la esquina y vio a Castle abrazando a una mujer con largo y ondulado cabello rubio, y llevando un vestido demasiado corto y demasiado ajustado. Un momento más tarde se separaron y la mujer le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oh! Pintalabios —exclamó la mujer, riendo, y le limpió la mancha roja del lápiz de labios con el pulgar—. No queremos que tu detective lo vea y se entere de nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿eh, Ricky?

Kate había visto suficiente; giró la cabeza y volvió a esconderse.

—¡Desde luego que no! —Kate oyó decir a Castle—. Bajaré contigo. No quiero llegar tarde.

La puerta del loft se cerró y Kate oyó los torpes pasos de Castle mezclados con el sonido de los tacones altos de la mujer. El ascensor repicó y un momento más tarde las puertas se cerraron, envolviendo el pasillo en un silencio ensordecedor.

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Beckett. Se sentía como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y estuviera teniendo la pesadilla de otra persona. Se dejó deslizar hacia abajo por la pared y cayó al suelo. Esto, pensó, no podía estar pasando. Eran felices, acaba de mudarse con él. Pero cuanto más reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento de Castle durante los últimos días, más y más dudas surgían en su cabeza. Varias escenas cobraron vida y se reprodujeron en su mente; Castle sonriendo al recibir mensajes de texto, Castle saltando cada vez que sonaba el móvil, Castle alejándose para contestar a las llamadas, Castle quedándose en casa en vez de acompañarla al trabajo…

Kate dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Trató de mantenerse fuerte pero simplemente le dolía demasiado. Sintió una lágrima caliente correr por su cara y se la secó enseguida con el dorso de una mano temblorosa. Esa pequeña gota de agua se aferró a su piel y, mientras la observaba, Kate decidió que no iba a ser una de esas mujeres que se escondían y dejaban que sus penas les absorbieran la vida de sus cuerpos. Necesitaba hablar con Lanie.

* * *

Después de confiarle lo ocurrido a su amiga, Beckett había decidido enfrentarse a Castle. Regresó al loft sintiéndose enfadada y furiosa, e iba a conseguir sonsacarle las respuestas que quería de él. Pero cuando Kate llegó a casa no le encontró allí.

Mientras esperaba —completamente sola en la gran sala de estar— la ciudad se fue oscureciendo tras las ventanas y, con el paso de los minutos, Kate sintió como su resolución empezaba a escapársele por entre los dedos. Se sintió perdiendo el control que tenía sobre sus emociones, enterradas muy dentro de su ser. Esos sentimientos comenzaron a nublar su determinación. Su dolorido y alterado corazón fue tomando poco a poco el control de su mente y cuerpo sacudidos, y Beckett no tardó mucho en terminar por derrumbarse como si fuera una delicada pieza de cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos bajo el peso de la traición, el dolor y la soledad.

Envuelta en una penumbra inquietante, se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de mantenerse de una sola pieza, mientras exteriorizaba su sufrimiento derramando lágrimas reprimidas.

Finalmente, cuarenta minutos más tarde, Kate oyó a Castle entrar por la puerta y soltar un gruñido. Le siguió el sonido de llaves cayendo sobre la superficie del mueble de la entrada y las luces fueron encendidas. Kate oyó los apresurados pasos de Castle acercándose a ella y luego le sintió arrodillarse en el suelo a su lado mientras colocaba suavemente una mano sobre su pie descalzo.

—Kate, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Castle, con un deje de temblor en su voz.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerse, las palabras salieron de su boca.

—¿Se ha acabado? —Kate murmuró débilmente. Su voz sonó ronca y gastada por las lágrimas, y Castle probablemente también lo percibió.

—¿_El qué_ se ha acabado? —susurró él, frotando pequeños círculos, que se suponía debían ser reconfortantes, sobre el empeine de su pie.

—Nosotros.

Y entonces Kate levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a la cara. Vio como la preocupación en el rostro de Castle se tranformaba en shock mientras los ojos de éste absorbían la imagen que tenían delante y asimilaban lentamente su apariencia. Kate sabía perfectamente lo que estaba viendo; rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas pálidas y ojos rojos e hinchados centelleando con pena, dolor y engaño.

—¿Qu-qué? —trastabilló Castle un momento más tarde y comenzó a frotarle las piernas con sus manos—. Kate, ¿qué ocurre? No sé de qué me estás hablando —Castle se calló y cogió aire, la arruga entre sus cejas haciéndose ligeramente más profunda—. ¿Estás bien? Estás empezando a asustarme —su tono de voz era un susurro mezclado con una súplica.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día? —Kate le preguntó.

—Yo- yo he estado en casa… escribiendo. Te dije que venía para trabajar.

Sí claro, para trabajar. Beckett resopló y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Kate, no entiendo nada. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vaya, pensó Beckett, Castle estaba montando un gran espectáculo, casi podía creer en su total ignorancia. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la detective estaba recuperando la confianza en sí misma, su ira resurgiendo y apartando a un lado todos los sentimientos de pesadumbre y traición. Le apartó las manos a Castle fuera de sus pies y él retrocedió, desconcertado.

—Te he visto —Kate acusó. El escritor frunció el ceño, confundido por sus palabras—. Esta tarde… —añadió ella. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y se las metió debajo de los muslos—. Te vi a ti… con _ella —_dijo Kate, repugnada.

Las cejas de Castle se arquearon casi de forma dramática, como si realmente no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando, y su boca se abrió en una pregunta silenciosa. Pero Beckett enseguida vio como la comprensión se abría camino lentamente en él.

—¡Dios! —exhaló Rick, bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose los ojos con una mano como si fuera… _culpable_.

_¡Oh, dios mío! Castle realmente había_… Kate no lo había creído totalmente cierto hasta ese momento. Había tenido sus sospechas, había confiado en ellas, había estado segura de ellas, pero en ese momento… Castle no lo estaba negando. De modo que debía de ser cierto.

Kate se sintió quebrar bajo el peso del mundo, su corazón latiendo con fuertes, irregulares y acelerados latidos dentro de su pecho. Le costaba respirar, no conseguía llenar los pulmones de aire. Le había entregado todo a este hombre, _todo_. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Se suponía que él era diferente, que había cambiado, que la quería, pero…

—No es lo que tú piens —empezó a decir él.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡¿No es lo que pienso?! ¡¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?! —le escupió las palabras a la cara.

—¡Espera! —Castle se puso en pie— ¿Esta tarde? Esa era Robin Noraby. Es mi decoradora.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —Kate se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo en el sillón, alejándose de él lo más posible. Un dolor intenso y agudo le rasgó el pecho como si alguien hubiese retorcido la espina que ya tenía clavada en el corazón. Kate recordaba haberle oído mencionar a esta mujer años atrás. Era una de sus ex-amantes.

Castle debió de haberle leído la mente porque inmediatamente exclamó:

—¡No! No, no, no, no… Ella me ha estado ayudando con un… _proyecto_.

—¿Es así cómo lo llaman ahora? —replicó la detective.

—Se suponía…_ ¡Ahj! _—Castle gruñó, frustrado, y empezó a pasearse delante suyo, frotándose la nuca con una mano—. Se suponía que debía ser-

—¿Un secreto? —se adelantó ella.

—¡No! Maldita sea —murmuró Castle entre dientes. Se arrodilló de nuevo frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa… —admitió con un suspiro de desesperación, y luego añadió, derrotado— … para tu cumpleaños.

_¿Qué?... _Kate se quedó momentáneamente perpleja, sin saber qué hacer o decir._ ¿Era esta otra de sus excusas? ¿Una de las muchas que le había estado dando durante los últimos días? ¿O se suponía que debía creerle?_

—¿Cómo? —Castle interrumpió su dialogo interno—, ¿Cómo has podido creer que yo te estaba _engañando_? —el hombre vaciló antes de cogerle una mano entre las suyas y la mirada de Kate se posó sobre sus dedos unidos. Luchó contra el impulso de retirar la mano pero los dedos de Castle la agarraban firmemente—. Puede que haya estado con muchas mujeres en el pasado —su voz era tierna pero Kate oyó la desesperación tras la superficie, como queriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacerla entrar en razón—. Pero nunca he sido infiel. NUNCA —terminó él con absoluta determinación.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en sus manos y, por un minuto, reflexionó sobre lo que Castle le había dicho.

—¿Kate? —ella alzó la vista hacia él—. Sólo… —Castle tomó una respiración profunda—, Sólo déjame que te lo enseñe, por favor.

El hombre se puso en pie y tiró de su mano, levantándola del sillón. La condujo escaleras arriba y se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados. Con un gesto de brazo le indicó que entrara. Kate alargó la mano al picaporte y lentamente abrió la puerta. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la pared unos centímetros e inmediatamente encontraron el interruptor. Encendió las luces, y lo que vio… No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La habitación no era como la recordaba en absoluto. La cama ya no estaba, ni tampoco las mesitas de noche, ni la cómoda antigua… Todo había desaparecido. En su lugar, la mitad de _sus_ cosas, las que habían dejado en su antiguo apartamento, estaban amontonadas en medio de la habitación, protegidas bajo un gran plástico transparente. Cubos de pintura, rodillos, brochas y escaleras estaban arrinconados en una esquina. Las paredes estaban desnudas y habían sido pintadas en tonos del azul del mar y color arena oscuro. El suelo era de madera muy clara.

—Como puedes ver, todavía no está terminado —murmuró Castle con suavidad a su espalda y Beckett se volvió hacia él. Sin darse cuenta, Kate había dado unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación. Rick todavía estaba junto a la puerta, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró Beckett, indicando a su alrededor.

—Quería que tuvieras tu propia oficina, tu propio espacio —Castle respondió con una media sonrisa. Kate dejó que sus ojos dieran otra vuelta alrededor de la habitación. Castle se acercó y se detuvo a su lado—. Hemos traído algunas de tus cosas de tu apartamento —Castle se acercó a los muebles—. Tu escritorio, tu sofá, las lámparas, un par de estanterías… Sé cuánto te gusta el mar así que pensé que podíamos representarlo aquí, con los colores y con-

—¿Has hecho esto por mí? —preguntó Kate suavemente, interrumpiéndolo.

—Bueno, sí… Como regalo de cumpleaños —Castle se encogió de hombros y sonrió con timidez—. Por eso me he quedado en casa los últimos días. Quería que estuviera terminado mañana por la tarde para que pudieras verlo la mañana de tu cumpleaños.

Dios, se sentía tan estúpida. Todo este tiempo Castle había estado haciendo todo esto y lo único que había hecho ella era llegar a la conclusión —o tal vez era más exacto decir que había saltado a la conclusión— de que Rick había vuelto a sus antiguas andadas, acostándose con rubias de piernas largas.

—Soy tan estúpida —exhaló la detective y le miró con arrepentimiento—. Lo siento mucho, Castle —Kate movió el brazo hacia él pero entonces dudó y volvió a dejar que cayera a su lado. Castle caminó hasta ella y la rodeó con los brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

_—Yo_ lo siento —le susurró él al oído—. Creí que lo tenía todo bajo control. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso.

—No es enteramente culpa tuya. Al fin y al cabo, estás viviendo con una detective de homicidios —comentó Kate con una pizca de humor.

—De lo mejor de Nueva York —se rió Castle y luego añadió—, ¿Estoy perdonado?

Kate se echó hacia atrás para mirarle y clavó sus ojos verde avellana en los azules de él.

—No hay nada que perdonar. En cualquier caso, tendría que ser yo la que pidiera tu perdón.

Castle negó con la cabeza y luego se inclinó para besarla profundamente. Ella se moldeó al cuerpo de él, sus manos acunando su rostro y manteniéndolo pegado al suyo. Los dedos de Castle se enredaron entre sus mechones ondulados y Kate le sintió verter todo lo que sentía por ella en su beso. Kate le besó con la misma pasión, intentando asegurarse de que él entendía sus palabras tácitas de disculpa. Cuando Castle rompió el beso, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, sus manos recorriéndole suavemente la espalda en movimientos reconfortantes. Kate envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Castle y hundió la cara en el hueco de su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

—Eres la única mujer en mi corazón. Eres sólo tú, Kate —murmuró él en su pelo—. Siempre —suspiró y le besó la frente—. Te quiero tanto —dijo mientras la estrujaba ligeramente.

Beckett presionó sus labios a su cuello.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se mantuvieron abrazados el uno al otro durante un largo minuto. Después de la tarde que había tenido Beckett, era lo que su mente y su cuerpo necesitaban; a Castle haciéndola entrar lentamente en calor entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Así que… —Castle rompió el silencio un momento más tarde—, ¿Te gusta tu nueva oficina?

—Me encanta —susurró ella sin soltarle—. Y no te preocupes… Cuando esté terminada, fingiré sorprenderme cuando me la enseñes.

Él se echó a reír y luego Kate le sintió hundir la nariz en su pelo.

—¿Kate?

—¿Mmm?

—No te lo tomes a mal pero… ¿Por qué hueles a vómito?

Ella se rió, sintiéndose completamente renovada y a gusto de nuevo.

—Es una larga historia.

Castle se apartó para mirarla y una sonrisa torcida se extendió sobre sus labios.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas mientras nos damos un baño?

* * *

**(Aunque creo que el 99,99% de nosotras somos mujeres) Queridos/as lectores/as espero que os haya gustado :)**


End file.
